legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lake Monster
The Lake Monster is the thirteenth episode of the LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission reboot series. Synopsis The girls visit the park and Mia's old tree house for some much-needed relaxation. But their break is quickly spoiled by something lurking in the lake. Plot (Spoilers) Mia completes her twentieth lap around the race track. The girls have been cramming as much practice in as possible since qualifying for the Grand Prix. Mia wants to go for another round of racing, but as soon as she suggests this Dottie Rae stops her in her tracks as both her and the girls need a break. The girls are in the park, appreciating nature's beauty, when Emma suddenly races the girls to the tree house. The others soon follow, Olivia runs ahead and says the "last one there is a... dancing elephant?" when she runs into a colourful elephant piñata which is being broken by little kids at a party. The girls bump into Steve, whom Andrea refers to as "Mr Newman". He explains it's his daughter Diana's birthday, explaining the party. But before he can say anything else he is interrupted by a group of small children running towards Andrea, calling her "the singing lady", as they saw her performing with Jeremy Door, and asking her to sign their things. Andrea is flattered and gladly gives them her autograph. The rest of the girls set off to Mia's tree house. Emma, Mia, Olivia and Stephanie are looking through their scrapbook when they hear Andrea scream. When the four get down to the park everyone is running and screaming, as they believe a monster is in their midst. Andrea is sitting on the ground when the girls reach her. They are concerned and ask what has happened, only for a frightened Andrea to point to a trail of animal footprints that lead towards the lake. Steve, who is visibly frightened, elaborates on Andrea's answer, explaining that a "monster" came and ate the birthday cake, as well as the piñata, along with a few tofu hot dogs, according to Andrea. Steve runs off to change Diana while Olivia notices a scale in one of the footprints, which she places in a plastic bag. Mia tries to console Andrea, who still seems very frightened, by suggesting the monster was likely just a huge porcupine. Olivia adds that the monster is full of cake and piñata, which means it's probably fallen asleep. But just to be on the safe side Stephanie suggests they all walk home together, which they do. Emma is asleep in her bed along with a drawing of her interpretation of the monster, which appears to be eating cheese. Stephanie is sitting on the floor and throwing a tennis ball at the wall, seemingly unable to sleep. Andrea, who still seems to be very frightened, is wide awake and hiding in her closet with a flashlight. She gets startled by the wind blowing her curtains. Olivia is unable to sleep as well as she is studying the scale she collected at the site of the incident. However, she pretends to be asleep when her mother looks into her room. Mia is lying on her bed and staring up at the moon. Suddenly, the moon is reflected on the lake and some green spikes briefly rise above the water. Steve is sharing his opinion of the incident on the news, suggesting that the police should drain the lake before it devours another child's birthday cake. His daughter Diana nods her head in agreement. Dr Alvah is watching this news broadcast, and comes away from it with the idea that the creature could be a goldmine as she believes the first scientist to capture it will be world famous. Joey, however, suggests the name Fluffy and Ricky suggests the name Pansy after his "meemaw", but Dr Alvah just yells at them to get her the monster. Olivia is using her tech to analyse the scale she found, coming to the conclusion that it came from a large reptile. Emma suggests that it could be a sea serpent, possibly the "Heart Ness Monster". The girls decide to stop it, for the sake of innocent pastries and Andrea's fan base. Joey and Ricky are searching the lake for the monster when the girls arrive in the Mission Vehicle. After a little thought Olivia suggests the creature has moved upstream. The girls set out across the lake in a rubber dinghy, though they are being watched by Ricky and Joey. They are all anxious and Olivia attempts to reassure them with a simple we'll be fine. The girls also pass a house that Stephanie recognises as her grandfather's old lake house. Andrea spots something moving in the lake. Emma tries to call the creature in but Olivia produces a better lure; yoghurt dipped fruit flies, which her venus flytrap loves. Just as she mentions this the creature jumps out of the water. The girls scream in terror but relax a little when they realise it's simply a huge turtle. They also notice that he cannot open his mouth as there is a plastic ring around his snout. Mia angrily asks why people don't recycle their plastic when they know it hurts animals. The girls lure the turtle on land with Olivia's fruit flies. Olivia tries to pull the rings off the turtle's beak. However, they are too tight and will not come off, so the girls decide to get some help. The girls load him into their trailer and decide to take the turtle to the Vet Clinic, but before they can Ricky and Joey appear and suggest they take the turtle off their hands. Thankfully, Olivia outsmarts them and manages to run them into the lake. The girls rush to the vet clinic in the Mission Vehicle. At the clinic, Andrea's mother, whom Emma later calls Donna, uses a pair of scissors to cut off the plastic rings. But just when they think it's all over, Joey and Ricky barge in, telling the girls to hand the turtle over. Just in time a news crew bursts into the clinic. One reporter attempts to interview Dr Donna, but she snatches his microphone and explains to the viewers that the monster is an alligator snapping turtle and that it was hindered by the plastic rings, meaning it had to go searching for food. However the reporter tries to twist things by reporting that hungry turtles are taking over the city, but Dr Donna is having none of it and gives the girls the go ahead to release him back into the wild. The turtle gets his happy ending and is released back into the lake. Fun Facts * Andrea states Steve's surname, Newman, onscreen for the first time. * Dr Alvah wishes to call the creature the "Alvahsaurus". * Andrea's mother's name is revealed to be Donna. * The LEGO Friends universe has its own version of the Loch Ness Monster: The Heart Ness Monster. * Ricky is revealed to have a grandmother named Pansy. Errors * According to Steve, the turtle ate the piñata, yet the piñata can clearly be seen on the ground, uneaten. Quotes Andrea: Kinda hard to not look cool in slow-mo. *Falls* But not impossible. Olivia: Last one there's a...dancing elephant? Mia: Don't stress, it was probably a huge porcupine or something. Olivia: Yeah. And now it's full of cake and piñata. That much sugar always knocks me out. Olivia: The position of dropped scales and the angle of footprints over the flattened flora indicates that the creature has moved upstream. Andrea: I just saw something swim away. Emma (waving): Come on scary, spiky-looking creature. Don't be shy. Gallery 03MiaSurprisedByDottie.png|Mia surprised by Dottie. 06No,WeStillDon'tHaveAName.png|The girls embarrassed that they still don't have a name for their team. 07CanWeGetYourAutograph.png|These children want Andrea's autograph. MiaTreehouse01.png|Mia's tree house. 08ATripDownMemoryLane.png|Photo album memory browsing. 09TheGirlsHearAndreaScreaming.png|We can hear Andrea screaming. 10StephanieMotion.png|All in favor of walking home together? 11MotionCarried.png|Aye! Motion carried. 12AndreaHidingInCloset.png|Andrea hiding in her closet. Stephanie'sBedroom01panningRS.png|Stephanie's bedroom. Emma'sBedroom.png|Emma's bedroom and sketch of what she imagines the Lake Monster looks like. MiaInBedroom02.png|Mia in her bedroom at night. 13OliviaExaminingScale.png|Olivia examining the mysterious scale. 14GoldMine.png|Dr Alvah wants to capture the creature for profit! 15Alvahsaurus.png|I shall name it Alvahsaurus. 16Fluffy.png|Joey would name it Fluffy. 17Pansy.png|Ricky would name it Pansy, after his meemaw. 19ScaredLackeys.png|Everyone is afraid of Dr Alvah. 20MiaStopIt.png|Mia wants to catch a monster. 21StephanieWarmUp.png|Before monster catching, it is important to stretch first. 22JoeyAndRickiHiding.png|Joey and Ricky hiding from the girls. 23Lakehouse.png|The Lake house owned by Stephanie's family. All friends screaming in terror.jpg|All screaming at the monster Monster is actually a turtle.jpg|The "monster" is actually a turtle. 24JoeyAndRickiAmbush.png|Joey and Ricky have come to steal the turtle from the girls. 26MiaWarmUp.png|Mia warming up her wrists for some bareknuckle boxing. 27GirlsReadyToFight.png|The girls defending the turtle, well, most of them. 28CrazyDriverOlivia.png|Olivia is a crazy driver. 29MiaHoldingOn.png|Mia wishing she had a seatbelt holding her down. 30ConcernedStephanie.png|Stephanie wishes Mia was driving the Mission Vehicle instead of Olivia. 33MissionVehicleAtVetClinic.png|Mission Vehicle at Vet Clinic. 34EmbarrassedAndrea.png|Donna telling everyone about the time Andrea got her head stuck in a sweater. 35Joey_HandHimOver.png|We've come for the turtle, give him to us. 36AndreaWaving.png|Andrea is always ready to be on tv! 37TurtleTeam.png|Turtle Rescue Team. 38DonnaTruth.png|Donna breaking the first rule of sensationalist journalism, letting truth get in the way of a good story. 39Joey_ALittleHelp.png|Joey asking Donna for medical treatment, after being trampled on twice by a mob of journalists. 40TurtleRelease.png|The girls releasing the turtle into Heart Lake. 41TurtleLooksBack.png|The turtle says goodbye. LEGO Friends Girls On A Mission - Ep 13 "The Lake Monster" Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 1 (Girls on a Mission)